Mientras ella dormía
by L-Chan93
Summary: Hideki reflexiona sobre cómo es su vida mientras observa dormir a su pequeña Chii, para descubrir al final una pequeña sorpresa


**Hola! Esta es una historia que escribí para un concurso sobre Clamp en una web, y me apetecía subirlo para que lo leyerais y me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Chobits pertenece a CLAMP, yo no gano por esto, simplemente lo hago por diversión y para conocer su opinión sobre mi forma de escribir**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras ella dormía…<strong>

Hideki acarició las orejitas de Chii con cariño. La pequeña estaba "durmiendo" porque le había estado esperando hasta tarde porque él se había retrasado en su nuevo trabajo y ella había querido esperarle despierta hasta que él regresara. Cuando al entrar la vio, cuando ella se acercó gritando "Hideki" y le abrazó muy fuerte su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y el cansancio desapareció como por arte de magia. Él le correspondió el abrazo y se permitió besarla dulcemente antes de pedirle que se pusiera el pijama. Ella obedeció, como siempre, y se recostó junto a él para dormir a su lado como cada noche. Ambos habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente y aún en sueños Hideki no había podido evitar acercarla hacia sí para colocar su cabeza en su pecho y disfrutar de su calor…

… que era todo lo que podía hacer.

Y debido a un rayito de sol tempranero que le había despertado, ahora se encontraba desvelado, contemplando a su pequeña, observando sus rasgos delicados e infantiles totalmente embelesado, y ocupado en acariciarla suavemente, sin despertarla. En esos momentos era en los que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se había convertido su vida, en lo diferente que esta era de como la había imaginado cuando estaba en el campo…

Al final había acabado entrando en la Universidad, era bastante normalita pero a él le bastaba. Con todo lo que le había ocurrido había decidido entrar en iniciación a la robótica para después ir subiendo de categoría hasta llegar a ser ingeniero en robótica. Quería poder cuidar de Chii sin tener que recurrir a nadie más (sobre todo al pobre Minoru), quería saber qué le ocurría en cada momento, sabía que una Chobit como Chii no era igual que un persocon normal pero se sentía mejor así y además había descubierto que le encantaba lo que estaba estudiando.

Su casera, Chitose Hibiya, madre "encubierta" de su Chii, ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo con la pequeña, se la llevaba de compras, se iban a tomar un refresco o algo… Aún no le había explicado a Chii su verdadera relación y no creía que lo hiciera nunca…, pero ella era feliz así.

Su amigo, Hiromu Shimbo, había comenzado a salir con Takako, su antigua profesora, y les iba a los dos bastante bien, además Takako se había encariñado con Sumomo, el pequeño portátil, y los tres estaban tan felices

Quizás los que más habían cambiado eran él y la propia Chii. Chii iba aprendiendo cada vez más rápido, y aunque él la seguía llamando su "pequeña", lo cierto es que cada día era más parecida a un humano adulto… Aunque, para su regocijo, ella seguía tirándosele encima cada vez que lo veía mientras gritaba su nombre "Hideki, Hideki", era algo que llevaba grabado y que no pensaba dejar de hacer. Había acabado siendo contratada de forma fija en la pastelería de Ueda-san, a Ueda le encantaba la humanidad inocente de Chii y Yumi, su prometida, y para asombro de Hideki, había estado totalmente de acuerdo, decía que ya que tenía que tener una ayudante y no podía ser ella, mejor que fuera Chii que no iba a intentar nada porque no sabía pensar en otra persona que no fuera "Hideki". En realidad, hasta Yumi se había encariñado con Chii, pero a él le daba igual, es más, se alegraba de que Chii fuera cada vez más aceptada entre sus conocidos. Porque solo de pensar en presentársela a su familia… mejor volver a sus otros pensamientos… Porque aunque medio mundo se enamorara de ella, él sabía que Chii era solo para él, y eso era algo que muchas parejas no tenían…

Detuvo su oleada de pensamientos un segundo para permitirse observar su cara durmiente y acariciar su mejilla.

Era difícil lo que se había propuesto. Muy difícil

Porque aunque Chii era todo lo que había podido desear y más, sabía que no podría compartir con ella una de las experiencias más importantes en una pareja. Porque ella era intocable en ciertos sentidos

Era un amor intangible, era un amor que no podía demostrar más allá de los besos, ella era como un hada, una reina, él era su siervo, y ella era intocable como una estrella. Pero lo había aceptado, había cosas que nunca experimentaría y aunque la espinita de no saber siempre estaría allí, el amor que henchía su corazón era mayor, mucho mayor.

Y ello llevaba a su actual situación, en la que se conformaba con besar largamente, con acariciar su cara con parsimonia, con rozar sus orejitas, con verla hacer caritas, con abrazarla, con dormir con ella entre sus brazos…

Pero no podía quejarse, mantenía su decisión. Porque de lo contrario significaría perderla, perder lo que habían vivido, permitir que amara a otro. Y no podría soportarlo

Apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos, cada vez que se ensimismaba se le iba el tiempo y ya era hora de irse preparando para ir a la universidad. Además, en un rato ya tenía que "despertar" a Chii y quería dejarla tranquila unos minutos.

Se deslizó suavemente fuera del futón y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse algo de desayuno. Mientras desayunaba observó un paquete de tamaño medio envuelto en un papel azul eléctrico, por un momento no supo qué hacía allí, pero enseguida recordó, era el regalo de cumpleaños que su amigo Shimbo le había dado y que, curiosamente, le había pedido que lo abriera cuando estuviera solo. Y con la Universidad y el trabajo se el había olvidado. Se rió, era un despistado y procedió a abrir el paquete. Encontró primero una nota que supuso de Shimbo y al leerla se extrañó pues esta decía _"Mira, amigo, más te vale usarlo, que pasé una horrible vergüenza cuando lo compré, no voy a poder entrar en esa tienda por mucho tiempo. Pero eres mi mejor amigo, qué le voy a hacer. ¡Feliz cumpleaños bribón!" _Abrió el paquete del todo, rasgando el papel, intrigado y descubrió la cubierta de un libro de tapas duras:

_Si tu novia es una tradicional_

_Si se te hace de rogar_

_Si quiere mantener el romanticismo y el secreto final hasta el matrimonio_

_No lo dudes, este es tu libro_

Y más abajo, el título del libro:

_Cómo disfrutar con tu chica si esta quiere seguir virgen hasta el matrimonio_

La cara de Hideki se encendió, y apartó el libro de su vista, estaba más colorado que un tomate, ese maldito de Shimbo…

Aunque… volvió a mirar el libro de reojo… Igual…

Tendría que echarle un vistazo…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco un Review? Es mi gasolina y me hace muchisima ilusion saber que opinais ^^<p>

Sé que el final es un poco WTF? pero quería darle un final divertido después de tanta carga emocional XDDD

Bueno, nos leemos ^^ Ciao!


End file.
